The present application finds particular application in realistically representing objects in surround-view vehicle imaging systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle monitoring systems, other imaging systems, or other vehicle safety systems.
One conventional approach to object representation relates to an image generator that recognizes a three dimensional object in a single overhead image and outputs the attributes of the three dimensional object. The resulting display includes a ground location of the object based on the overhead image to indicate to a driver the actual location and size of the object. Such conventional approaches do not compensate for differences between multiple images of the object from different vantage points in a surround view composite image.
Typical surround-view or birds-eye view systems use different methods of stitching multiple images together. The primary focus for these stitching methods is typically to achieve a seamless real-looking view of the ground. Objects raised above ground, such as poles, pedestrians or other three dimensional objects are not reproduced well, if at all. This deficiency can create a potentially unsafe situation when the user of the system relies on the visual image to monitor vehicle surroundings for obstacles, thus reducing the utility and value of the system.
When a pedestrian is facing only one of the cameras in a surround view system, then a front view of the pedestrian is seen in one camera view and the pedestrian's back is seen in the other. Conventional stereo vision algorithms, which rely on identifying corresponding points on an object, cannot deal with these two entirely different views, and so fail; i.e., there is no match to be found, so there is no disparity and hence no depth in the composite image of the object.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate realistically representing objects such as pedestrians near a vehicle in a composite surround view image generated from multiple camera images while incorporating real-world features of the pedestrian for presentation to a driver, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.